


Never Another

by rosewaterwinter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), One Shot, Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, all the tags are spoilers so that's cool, i am a jerk, the saddest epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterwinter/pseuds/rosewaterwinter
Summary: After the great war ends the Blue Lions go their separate ways, though many still keep in touch. Ingrid decides to pay Sylvain a visit, and has a heart to heart with him about why he never really got married.





	Never Another

When the war ended, things fell into place in a way that finally felt stable. Fódlan was united as the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the former prince finally ascended the throne to rule over the newly joined land. After all of the challenges and adversity he had faced, Dimitri had more than proven himself to be a capable leader. Of course, Dimitri was not alone in his rule. The former Professor Byleth succeeded Rhea as the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, and the pair worked side by side to bring forth a new era of peace and prosperity. In fact, the King and the Archbishop worked together so closely that they were wed within less than a year of the war's end.

While this may have come as a surprise to the world, it was less than shocking to the friends that had fought alongside them for so many years. Byleth and Dimitri had been close during their academy days, but they were forced in separate directions when the war began. They finally reunited 5 years later, and from that moment on, they were inseparable. She walked him back from his own cliff, helped him confront his fears head on, and pulled the noble man back out of beast he had forced himself to become.

There was no Prince without the Professor; it would have been far more unusual to picture a future where they were apart. 

Time continued to move forward, and most of the former members of the Blue Lions house finally met the futures that they had always planned for themselves. Now, though, they had each other for support. The bonds that they had forged with one another lasted beyond the war, regardless of noble duties, and it wasn’t uncommon for the friends to drop in on one another to offer their company or reminisce about old memories.

Ingrid was a frequent guest of House Gautier; it was unsurprising that she kept close contact with her childhood friend Sylvain. But as more time went by, less time passed in between her visits. 

Sylvain grew suspicious of her increasing presence early on, but he set it aside. As overbearing as she could be, he knew that Ingrid had always had his best interests at heart. Besides that, he wasn’t one to complain about the company. 

On a morning that seemed no different from any other, he finally received his answer as to why she had been coming around so often. The pair had been sharing tea and their usual banter when Ingrid's relaxed demeanor suddenly shifted.

"Sylvain…" she started, but she shifted her gaze and didn't immediately continue. Ingrid addressing him so directly out of nowhere was off putting to say the least.

He crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back casually. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be lectured by you right now?"

Ingrid narrowed her eyes at Sylvain, but didn't take up the argument he was trying to tempt out of her. Her expression softened instead. 

"Sylvain… is there a reason that you never married? I sometimes worry about you."

Sylvain stiffened so suddenly he almost fell out of his chair.

He steadied himself before speaking, and cleared his throat. "I mean… Why do you ask?"

“It’s just that… you were so focused on girls before, no matter what was going on. You hardly even seemed to make time for anything else. But now…”

He brushed her off. “Shouldn’t you just be happy that I’m not running around and ruining my reputation anymore?”

“Sylvain.” Her tone was frigid, showing no patience for his jokes.

“Alright, alright. I get it. But honestly, did you think I’d ever actually settle down? I’ve been with a different lady almost every month for... who knows how long.”

“That’s true, you were. But when was the last time you kept a woman’s company?”

Sylvain shot her a puzzled look, and she made a nondescript gesture with a wave of her hands in his general direction. He thought she might blush, but when she didn’t he grew unexpectedly nervous. Ingrid knew him too well, and he didn’t seem to be able to find a way out of this conversation.

“I come over often, Sylvain. I’ve never seen a girl here who isn’t a servant or another member of the house.”

Sylvain scratched at the back of his neck and looked away, clearly unable to provide an immediate response.

Ingrid shifted her weight in her seat. “I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to be worried about me. I can do just fine on my own, and you and Felix are around enough to keep me out of trouble.”

Ingrid granted him a small smile, but it faded just as quickly as it came. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I…”

She didn’t give him time to respond. “You’re still in love with her, aren’t you?”

Sylvain’s eyes fell to the floor. He was quiet.

Ingrid’s voice was low. “Sylvain….”

He held up a hand to stop her. “No. I know what you’re going to say. Everyone always knew she would end up with Dimitri, and I was stupid to let my little crush get this far.”

Ingrid stayed quiet, blinking at her friend. 

“I already know I’m an idiot, okay? It’s nothing new for me.”

Sylvain felt a tender hand curl around his shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it.

Ingrid squeezed gently. “I was going to say that I understand.”

Much to his own surprise, Sylvain laughed, a bark that was short and loud. It must have surprised Ingrid too, because she withdrew her hand and stepped back from his quaking frame.

“You couldn’t possibly understand what it’s like.” 

She was taken aback. “Maybe not exactly, but I know what it’s like to not be able to be with the person you love.”

Sylvain gazed up at her, his eyes steely. “At least Glen loved you back before he left us.”

Ingrid opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off immediately.

“You have no idea what it’s like to find what you’ve been missing — what you didn’t even know you’d been searching for — and to know that she will never feel the same way about you.” It wasn’t like him to talk so much about his feelings, but Ingrid had torn him open and now he couldn’t stop. 

“All that time I spent chasing down girls, it turns out I was trying to find someone who could actually see me for who I was. When I met her, I found that. It was like for the first time in my life everything finally made sense, and I could see the reasons behind all the self-inflicted bullshit I was putting myself through.” Sylvain’s voice was shaking now. “I don’t know how you ever expect me to settle down when I will never find another woman like her. Not a chance.”

Ingrid stepped towards him, her fist clenching at her side. “You’re right, Sylvain. I will never know what that’s like.” Her voice was stronger now. “But I know that Byleth is an incredible woman, and I cannot fault you for your feelings. I also know that she changed you. I can see it right now, and it’s okay that you still love someone who had that kind of impact on you. It’s okay.”

Sylvain turned away from her, hiding himself. He looked small, and sounded even smaller. “Thank you, Ingrid.” 

She swept a hand along his shoulder, making sure not to linger too long. She knew her friend hated feeling pitied, and the last thing she wanted to do was make things worse.

“I’m sorry if I went too far, but you know that I care about you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m not, but that doesn’t mean anything. I’ll be fine. I always am.” He forced himself to smile as he spoke, but the lilt in his voice sounded so fake in his own ears that he didn’t even bother to face Ingrid.

“You know that I’ll always be here for you. We all will.”

“Anyone from the Blue Lions would be,” He tried to laugh again, but he only managed to let out an empty breath which caught in uncomfortably in his throat. “Dimitri and Byleth included.”

Ingrid was lost for words, but she did know that her friend hated it when people he cared about saw him hurting. As much as she didn’t want to walk away, she knew that Sylvain would need some time alone.

“I think I’m going to go for a walk outside. I still have a few days to spend here, but the fresh air and flowers will do me good before I return to the knights. I’ll see you for lunch.” She walked towards the door, but she moved slowly, giving Sylvain the chance to say anything he might need to.

He was silent.

Ingrid shut the door quietly behind her, heading straight for the gardens. He would be able to find her there if he needed her.

Behind the heavy wooden door, Sylvain heaved a shuddering sigh into his chest.

“I’m just glad she’s finally smiling as much as she always deserved to.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you’re in love with Sylvain but not enough to ever marry him at the end of a route.


End file.
